


The Pick Me Up Party

by almaasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Sacrifice of Angels, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, Giggly Julian, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Julian needs a hug, M/M, Or 6 Hugs and a Shirt Wedgie, Romance, Schmoop, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Teasing, if this fic doesn’t make you smile we need to talk, set soonish after:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: Julian is grumpy at a DS9-family dinner. The crew attempts to make him laugh by lifting him up – literally up, off the ground. By the time it’s Garak’s turn, Julian’s a helpless, giggly mess.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 206





	The Pick Me Up Party

**Author's Note:**

> Quark and Julian’s interaction was suggested by [anupalya](https://anupalya.tumblr.com/). Beta’d by [Amara](https://sweetdreamspootypie.tumblr.com/) and [perphesone](https://perphesone.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This fic was partially inspired by my own fic [**Give the Cardassian a Cat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895021). Julian sat on Garak’s lap at one point and I figured I could (and should) give that concept more attention~
> 
> Art by me! There’s a tumblr link at the bottom of the fic c:

  


“I just can’t believe you’d _do_ that,” Julian said, marching into Sisko’s quarters with not so much as a hello to anyone. His stormy eyes threw lightning bolts towards Jadzia, who followed him in, smiling, even as she tried to look apologetic. “And I can’t believe you’re so lackadaisical about it all, too.”

“I’m sorry, Julian,” Jadzia said for the fifth time, touching his arm. “Let’s talk about it after the party, okay? We’ll have a drink. Come on.” She set a hand on his bicep, squeezing, then floating away.

“What did you do?” Kira asked Jadzia, handing her a cup of springwine. “He looks furious.”

Jadzia smiled into her cup, and that kind of _amusement_ was exactly why Julian refused to accept her phony apology.

“I’ll _tell_ you what she did,” Julian said, striding to the table piled up with all the food Sisko had made for tonight. Julian shouldered past the confused-looking Garak and began ladling springwine into a cup. “Our _Lieutenant_ here leaned over the barrier around the pit in Ops, asked me to take her hand – and then lifted me clean off the floor.”

Jadzia snorted with laughter into her drink, and Kira patted her back, hiding her own smile behind her own cup.

“And of course,” Julian went on, utterly incensed, “no amount of my leg-kicking or wriggling did anything at all. She just held me up. _Suspended_. For ten seconds! For no reason!”

Worf raised his eyebrows.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no reason.” Jadzia shot Worf a smirk, then looked down. “Just checking to see if you were any easier to lift than Worf.”

Julian spluttered. “So you were _weighing_ me.”

Jadzia opened her mouth, then shut it. “Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you’re about _half_ his weight. That’s good, right?”

It wasn’t. Julian gritted his teeth. He sniffed, then turned his eyes to Sisko. “Congratulations on taking back the station, Captain. Never a better occasion for a party. But I think I’ll be enjoying my evening alone in my quarters, if nobody minds.”

“Whoa, hey,” Miles piped up from near the couch, potato chips dropped back into the ketchup as he stood up. “ _I_ mind. You’re not going anywhere, you.” He handed Keiko his food, then wiped his hands on his linen shirt as he came up to Julian. “What kind of lightweight are you, Julian? Stay a while, would ya?”

“Lightweight,” Julian repeated with distaste, head back, sneering at his best friend. “Of _all_ people, Miles. How dare you.”

“Oof,” Quark said, entering the room carrying a tray of snacks. “Looks like I came in at the right moment. My bet’s on Chief O’Brien. He’s got the heft, could take Bashir in a second. Doctor’s all legs and no brawn. Any takers?”

Odo harrumphed beside him, pretending not to smile. “Low odds, Quark. Very low.”

Julian glanced around the room in mounting horror. “You really all see me that way? Some... Some scrawny little...?”

“IIII wouldn’t say scrawny,” Kira said. “More like ‘compact’.”

“Slender and tall,” Jake said, from the couch. Beside him, Nog grinned as if Jake had provided a compliment.

“Svelte,” Garak said, while delicately swilling a glass of bloodwine in one hand. ”I believe that’s a word.”

“Yeah, it’s a word,” Kasidy confirmed. “Hm.” She tilted her head, examining Julian. “Aaaand pretty accurate.”

“Not that you don’t have your strengths, doctor.” Sisko smiled, placing another platter of chicken on the buffet table. “But—”

“But despite numerous mental and physical enhancements I’m still nothing but a twiggy waif,” Julian said, with sadness sinking through him. “Right. Fine. If that’s all.” He shoved his drink at Miles, ignoring the fact it sloshed down his top. “I’m glad I could be such a source of entertainment on this fine occasion.”

As Julian turned, he heard Keiko mutter, “ _Miii-llles!_ ” And then came a pointed silence.

“Hm— Nothin’— Nothin’ wrong with how you’re built, Julian,” Miles said, to Julian’s turned back.

Julian paused and looked back, unable to help himself.

“Honest.” Miles gave Julian a smile, as Keiko took the drink from him. Miles laughed to himself, clapping Julian on the shoulder. “At the very least it means I can do _this_ —!”

Julian yelped as he was swept off the floor and hung like a scarf over the width of Miles’ shoulders, arms flailing until he gripped Miles’ stocky waist. Shoulders were digging into Julian’s ribs and belly, and he kicked uselessly, yelling obscenities while everyone else laughed.

“Miles, you put me down this instant!” Julian roared. “Put me down! You put me down or I’ll never invite you to the holosuites again!”

“Uh-huh,” Miles said carelessly, walking a few steps around Sisko’s quarters as their audience applauded and cheered and patted Julian’s back. “Look, Julian, it’s not as if I never carried you before.”

“That was different! That was in the midst of battle!”

“And? Isn’t it good to know that if anything happens to you, you’re... portable?” Miles patted Julian’s thigh twice, then bent forward and plopped him butt-first onto the couch.

Julian leapt up, ready to fight, then keeled over backwards as dizziness overtook. He seethed, arms folded, sinking down in the couch cushions.

Miles looked too pleased with himself. He took back his chips from Keiko and sat down by Julian, squeezing him hard on the thigh. “Relax, Julian. Nobody cares what you look like as much as you do.” He clapped his own middle, and it jiggled. “Believe me.”

Keiko beamed. Julian scowled.

“Come on,” Kira grinned, offering Julian a hand. “Bet _I_ could lift you.”

Julian snorted. “Oh, you could, could you?”

“Hey, let me _try_ , at least.”

“My bet’s on Bashir,” Quark uttered to Jake. “Two slips of latinum if Kira drops him.”

“She’ll definitely drop him,” Nog said.

“She won’t drop him,” Jake said nonchalantly, popping a bread scrap into his mouth.

“You couldn’t lift me for more than a second,” Julian said warily, sitting up a bit. His frustration remained, but he was a bit curious. “Major, you’d break your back.”

“Try me.” Kira looked perfectly confident, still offering that hand.

Julian sighed, then took the proffered appendage, and let Kira pull him to his feet. She pulled with surprising strength for such a tiny woman. Before Kira could move again, however, Julian was seized by the back of his best powder-blue shirt and hauled a foot in the air, choked by his collar and pinched under the arms as the fabric strained with his weight.

Worf growled in thought, while in his fist Julian wrenched about and rasped breathlessly about this utter indignity.

“Hey, it was my turn,” Kira complained, a sparkle in her eyes. “You stole my turn.”

“Careful with the shirt, Commander,” Garak said softly. “I put a lot of work into that shirt. And I do think it’s one of his favourites.”

Worf’s rumble came from near the small of Julian’s back: “I am merely testing to see if he would in fact break Major Kira’ spine if she were to lift him.”

“And?” Kira looked intrigued and unimpressed, arms folded across her crochet vest, hip cocked out.

“And I doubt it.” Worf dumped Julian back down, and Julian toppled a clumsy step forward, one hand holding his throat and the other rubbing under his arm. “He is a lightweight.”

Julian tugged his shirt straight and turned to Worf, ready to snap at him, but Worf wore an expression that threw Julian’s plans off entirely: he was smiling. There was a _twinkle_ in his dark Klingon eyes and a curve on his thick lips, and he looked, frankly, delighted.

Julian let go of all his breath. “Oh, for goodness’ sake,” he uttered, rolling his eyes. He turned to Kira and opened his arms in resentful welcome. “Come on then. Let’s see you _not_ break your back.”

Kira laughed, eyes and nose scrunched up. “Alright.” She cocked her head and turned around, beckoning over her shoulders. “You’re gonna need to help me out here. Lean forward and jump, I’ll grab your knees.”

“My knees—!” Julian inched up to Kira, ignoring the banter and betting going on around them as the crew gathered close to watch. “You’re going to piggyback me?”

“No clue what that means, but sure.” Kira bent her knees and braced herself like she was about to smack a baseball. “Hop on, doctor.”

Julian took her shoulders, steadied himself, then bounced up onto her back. She snatched him under his knees and he yipped in alarm, clutching her around her neck and tiny shoulders, tense and terrified. But she blasted out a breath, and laughed as she stomped forward a few steps, cheered on by the group.

Julian started to smile. “Gee up,” he said, quietly. Then, as Kira jostled him higher up her back, he joked, “Yee-hah!”

Kira bucked him right off without warning, and he stumbled down, caught at the last moment by Garak’s hands on both shoulders.

“Watch out, doctor,” Garak said gently, pushing Julian back to his feet. “I think that’s one wild pony we’d all rather not cross.”

Kira looked nonplussed, taking her springwine back from Jadzia, then knocking their cups together.

Julian hummed, wrenching his head to one side to reset, then letting go of a steady breath. “Anyone else?” He spun around, arms open. He wore a smile, surprised to find himself more invigorated than irritated now. “Odo, Garak, Quark? Captain! Captain, you’d lift me easily. Surely.”

“Nnnooope,” Sisko said, one palm up as a barrier between the food he was garnishing and the joviality in the centre of his living room. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself now, doctor, but I’d rather not have to answer when Starfleet asks me why our Chief Medical Officer’s buttocks were seen bobbing around by my ear.”

Julian replied, “Oh, just for ten seconds, sir. Nobody has to find out.”

“Do it, Benjamin,” Jadzia called, amidst a handful of other encouragements, including from Jake and Kasidy.

“No!” Sisko said.

With a groan from the group, Julian wafted a hand dismissively. “Ah, he’s a spoilsport. Odo?”

Odo looked up from glaring at Quark, surprised to be addressed. “Doctor, you don’t really expect me to join in this ridiculous _game_ of yours, do you?”

“Why, yes I do, actually,” Julian said, again surprised by his enthusiasm. These people had a power over him that he appreciated to no end. In mere minutes they’d taken a sulky, sullen Bashir and turned him into a shiny new man who not only didn’t mind being skinny but actually kind of enjoyed it.

Odo grumbled, but unfolded his arms. “I did once swear never to become a chair again, but—” He sighed. “Ahh, I suppose, just once—” He held up a hand. “Use a cushion. Please. I won’t have you sitting on me directly.”

Julian snatched up the sequined cushion Kasidy threw him with a wink. Julian winked back, and nodded to Odo.

Odo melted down and became a very sensible-looking wooden chair. The others carried on tittering and chuckling while Julian placed down his cushion, turned around, and sat down a bit nervously.

“Nah, doesn’t count,” Kasidy said, shaking a finger. “His shoes are on the floor.”

Julian tried to remedy the issue by kicking off his shoes and revealing black socks, but then flinched and clutched the chair seat as the chair _shot_ two feet higher, its legs apparently having grown under him. The group hollered and fell about laughing. Julian started to grin through his panicked panting. Quite by accident, he caught Garak’s eyes and gave him a flustered look. Garak was beaming hugely, eyes acrinkle and his mouth a happy line.

“How about you, Quark?” Julian said, socked toes touching the carpet as he tentatively tiptoed his way off Odo’s high seat. He took away the cushion, and Odo returned to Humanoid form, looking smug. “Are you going to pick me up too?”

“Who, me?” Quark lifted his hands innocently. “Believe me, doctor, I have no interest.”

“Oh, _really_ ,” Odo intoned, eyes narrowed in the Ferengi’s direction. “Wouldn’t dare place a bet against yourself, would you.”

Quark snuffled in annoyance, straightening his lapels pointedly at Odo. “Pick him up? Oh, I’ll pick him up. Come closer, doctor, and let’s see how effectively I can _pick you up_.”

Julian wasn’t sure what kind of physical contact to brace himself for, but with one eye squinched shut and his hands in fists, he quickly realised he should’ve braced his ears. His eyes flashed open, shocked from head to toe as Quark stroked his ears, both at once.

“Theeere,” Quark said soothingly. “Now, wouldn’t you like to come back to my quarters, doctor, and you and I, we’ll have a nice, fun evening. How does that sound?”

Julian gaped, brain going blank as he stared down at Quark. “Uh. Uh. I don’t. Uuuhhh.”

Jadzia was holding back her laughter with both hands while Kira had just let it all tumble out, head back then flopped forward. Worf growled in distaste, then said, “The Ferengi does not understand the challenge.”

“Oh, I understand all right,” Quark crooned, as Julian sank down to the couch, looking in bafflement at those stroking fingers as they followed his ears, but touched his nose instead now, making him go cross-eyed. “I’m picking him up! That’s the old Earth phrase for flirting, isn’t it?”

Garak barged closer and pried Quark away with a tight fist around his elbow. “Enough. You’ve had your joke, now leave the good doctor alone.”

“Hey, heyyy,” Quark said, squirming out of Garak’s grip. “Either I flirted with him, or I took him by the ankles and dragged him across the carpet. Come on, even _I_ wouldn’t bet on me. I don’t lift anything heavier than a case of Bolian—” He stopped talking abruptly, as Odo’s brow had gone up. Quark finished, “Extremely legal Bolian items of nonspecific value.”

Odo smirked, growling a dubious note.

Garak still clutched fists beside his thighs. He turned a soft look to Julian, and asked, “Are you quite all right, my dear?”

“Oh, fine,” Julian laughed, scrubbing his own ears to get the hot-and-tingly feeling off them. He pretended not to be blushing, hoping his darker skin hid the worst of it. “Perfectly fine.”

He soon got to his feet, wetting his lips as he came level with Garak’s concerned stare. “And you?” Julian asked, tilting his head a little. “Are you going to... ‘pick me up’?”

Garak drew a breath, ignoring the double entendre Quark had provided. “I’m afraid I’m rather out of practise lifting other men, doctor. I don’t think it would be in either of our best interests if I were to, ah...” His fingertips touched Julian’s middle, then withdrew. “Perhaps some other time.”

“What’s the bet,” Kira uttered to the women beside her, eyes on Garak. “Who’ll cave first, Garak or Sisko?”

“Ohh, Garak, definitely,” Jadzia purred, perched on the arm of the couch, watching with a drink in hand and mirth in her eyes. “I’d bet anything he’s stronger than Sisko, under all that heavy fabric. Besides, he actually _wants_ Julian’s ass over his shoulder.”

Julian and Garak looked at her sharply, then back at each other. Julian huffed out a dismissive laugh, while Garak cleared his throat and looked down, then stepped back. Julian felt twice as hot now as he had when Quark touched him.

Sisko tossed a dish towel down on the table and sauntered up to the centre of the little crowd. “Let’s do this, doctor,” he said, resignedly. “Ten seconds.”

The group rushed with gasps of astonishment and shocked huffs.

“Gotcha, Benjamin,” Jadzia winked at Sisko. “Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist one-upping Garak. _Man_ , you’re easy.”

Sisko gave her a flat, unpleased look, but then rolled up his sleeves and gave Julian a determined stare. “Well?”

A few breathy laughs gushed out of Julian, but he grinned and nodded. “Alright, Captain. But—”

“But?”

“But please... put me down gently. I don’t have my shoes on.”

Sisko hummed, then bent forward and threw Julian over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Julian shrieked, then covered his mouth, whimpering as Sisko carried him around the couch slowly, goaded on by everyone he passed. Julian felt immensely vulnerable with his bottom up in the air and the soles of his feet practically revealed to all, not to mention his face being so perilously close to his Captain’s buttocks – yet he was laughing when Sisko dumped him upside-down on the couch, legs flopped over the back of it. He laughed and laughed with his hands clutching his middle, helpless to resist, as everyone around him was bright-eyed and guffawing too.

Sisko shook his head and paced away, going to stir the gumbo. He was definitely smiling.

Julian eventually caught his breath, a grin still shivering on his lips. He wriggled himself the right way up, squashing and twisting the couch padding as he did. He sat cross-legged now, holding his ankles, beaming up at his friends.

“Kasidy?” Julian asked.

“Oh, _hell_ no,” Kasidy said. “Ask Keiko.”

“Me?! Easy there, Kasidy.” Keiko shook her head before Julian even got a noise out. “Not on your life, Julian.”

Julian looked to Jake, who coughed into his springwine, and laughed a no. “Not that I couldn’t,” Jake insisted. “But, uh, yeah, I don’t really wanna pick you up, no offence.”

“None taken, Jake,” Julian smiled. “Nog?” Nog hissed. “No, didn’t think so.”

So, Julian turned his eyes expectantly to Garak. Garak shook his head.

“You really won’t even try?” Julian asked him. “Jadzia was right, you know. I _know_ you’re stronger than you look. You’re more _everything_ than you look.”

“I am nothing of the sort,” Garak said. “I’m no more than a simple tailor, and if—”

“AAUuuGHuhh,” groaned the entire congregation. Miles added, “Ugh, give it a rest already, pal.”

Julian put on a sleek little smile, unfolding his legs to stand. “Sounds like your cover’s already blown, my dear ‘tailor’.”

“Hardly,” Garak retorted, but his act of affront fell apart and his expression turned soft as Julian pushed himself against Garak’s chest, guiding his hands to his waist.

“Hhhh— D-Doctor, what—?”

“Pick me up,” Julian said, with a hopeful bounce. “You can put me down again if I’m too heavy for you.”

“Too heavy—!” Garak seemed even more insulted by that. “My _dear_ doctor, if Major Kira can lift you like a piece of luggage, I’ll be damned if you’re too _heavy_ for a male Cardassian.”

“Go on then.” Julian relaxed, stroking Garak’s arm to keep it on his waist. “Lift me.”

Various words and mumbles of encouragement came from every angle, as the party had well and truly found its focus. Even Sisko leaned over the couch back, eagled-eyed.

Garak let out a long, uncertain hum.

“Please?” Julian asked, sweetly.

Garak couldn’t help but smirk. “Doctor, I—” He glanced up, then tutted. “Fine. Come along, then.”

Julian readied himself, grinning with glee. He expected to be yanked over one of Garak’s shoulders like the Human men had done, knowing Garak wouldn’t dare endanger a perfectly good shirt the way Worf had. But Julian had certainly not expected Garak to crouch and wrap his arms around Julian’s mid-thighs, lifting him _high_ with a “Hup!”

Suddenly inches from the gridded ceiling and floating weightlessly, Julian cried out, mouth wide, hands gripping Garak’s shoulder ridges tight, making him gasp. Julian looked down at Garak in worry, ready to apologise for touching a sensitive place, but Garak was already grinning, spinning them both around on the spot.

Julian shrieked in excitement, feeling his centre of gravity swayed and swung as Garak twirled twice. The centrifugal force had Julian leaning back a bit, laughing, amazed and electrified by their dance.

Their spin slowed on the third and fourth time around, and Julian was giggling now, sloooowly sliding down Garak’s front. Arms pressed Julian’s thighs, higher and higher, then hands clutched his buttocks tight, and then, at last, Julian touched down on top of Garak’s slippers, gazing eye-to-eye and feeling Garak’s hands firm in the small of his back, skin-to-skin, as his shirt had rucked up on the way down.

Julian could barely see though the blurs of exhilaration in his eyes. His head fell back, barking laughter, his body thrumming and shaking against Garak’s front. “I— Garahhh— Eheh-hee-hee-hee—!” As Garak released him, smiling, Julian giggled his way down to his knees, weak all over and too overwhelmed to even catch himself.

He knelt for a while, hands around his middle, laughing and feeling sparkles rising in him like champagne bubbles.

“Oh no, oh no-hohoh-hee-hee-hee-hee—” Julian wailed, out of his mind with giggles. He was vaguely aware that his laughter was catching, and Jadzia had gone silent and breathless, while Sisko guffawed and Nog and Jake snickered and Kira smacked her knees over and over, a tear no doubt sneaking from her eye.

He felt hands – strong hands – taking him by the waist and helping him up, and he collapsed again in Garak’s arms, bright with glee and floppy with exhaustion.

“Again,” he breathed, lifting his cheek from Garak’s shoulder just enough to meet his eyes. Oh, he was all blurry. “Garak, lift me up again.”

“Again? Doctor.”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Julian whispered, bouncing to encourage him. “Just once more.”

“Oh... if you insist.”

Again, rather than letting Julian flop over one shoulder, Garak raised him straight up. Julian was prevented from bending by Garak’s own chin, which pressed warmly to Julian’s shaking abdomen. Julian was swung around again, squealing with laughter, eyes shut, full of butterflies. He scrunched a hand into Garak’s sleek hair and another held steady against his neck, feeling the scales there as Garak gripped Julian’s bottom with _so_ much strength and surety.

Julian’s toes dangled free, but soon touched down onto the carpet, his body thankfully supported by Garak this time, keeping him from slumping to the floor again. He was out of breath, feeling shiny, _pulsating_ all over with pleasure. He cooed in delight and cuddled his arms around Garak’s shoulders. For a while he swayed with him, squeezing, snuffling little happy noises.

Through his blurry eyes, he saw everyone else trying to get their laughter under control, gradually managing it. But then... they started to look at Julian and Garak with soft eyes and tender smiles, which Julian thought was... odd.

Taking a breath, he leaned away from Garak, wondering if the hug was too much.

Garak looked a bit stunned. Yes. The hug was too much.

“Um.” Julian offered a twitchy, half-giggly grin. “Um. That was. That was fun.”

“Indeed it was, doctor,” Garak said, still holding Julian’s waist. He quickly stopped, and ducked his head as he stepped back. “I’m glad to see you looking so... cheered up.”

Julian fingered at his smile, then giggled again, hurriedly trying to squash his explosive elation. “Um. Um.” He thought for a moment, then said, “Um.”

Sisko huffed in amusement and shook his head. “E- _nough_ of this joking around. The food’s ready, people. Take a plate and eat something already. Major! Try the pasta. I’m hoping it has the kick of Bajoran _sevala_.”

The party drifted, and Julian was left alone with Garak for a quiet moment.

They looked at each other, each sure that the other was about to speak.

But Julian drew a sobering breath and said, with the last of his giggles, “Best get something to eat before everyone takes the good stuff, don’t you think?”

“Oh. Yes.” Garak gestured for Julian to go ahead, and Julian curtseyed a little before going ahead, beaming. He looked back twice, meeting Garak’s eyes both times, both smiling.

The food was, of course, delicious, and the conversation was buoyant and blazing with happiness, as everyone was home at last. DS9 still smelt a little of the Jem’Hadar’s petroleum-like musk, and Sisko said Dukat’s fingerprints had been on everything in his office and quarters, but it wasn’t anything a protein spray and a good wipe-down hadn’t fixed.

Seating arrangements were limited, even once the dining chairs were dragged to face the couch. Sisko had spacious quarters and entertained often, but didn’t usually include the likes of Garak _and_ Keiko _and_ Nog _and_ Kasidy, all at once. In the end Garak won himself one end of the couch, complaining of a bad back after tossing Julian around. Julian was the last to leave the buffet, so turned around and realised there were no seats left.

“Couldn’t someone budge up a bit?” he said, wafting a hand towards Miles, who hugged Keiko to his side.

“You’re skinny,” Miles said, one cheek bulging with food. “You can fit in anywhere.”

Julian tutted. “Who wants me on their lap, then? Quark? You seem to like me an awful lot.”

Quark sat bolt upright. “Doctor, no offence, but I-I-I was joking earlier.”

Julian smirked. “In that case, you’ll be happy to hear that I’m joking now.”

Quark sank down with a relieved sigh. “Thank the Nagus. For a second I thought I’d have to actually perform Oo-mox on someone _else_. Eurgh.”

Julian smirked at the sound of Odo’s _h’mph_ , and swung his eyes towards him. “Any chance you could become a chair again, Odo?”

“None.” Odo folded his arms. He sat with one thigh on the arm of the couch, the other leg dangling.

“Right. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have asked. Rude of me.”

“Hm.” Odo accepted his apology.

But nobody else offered their seat.

So Julian stood alone with nowhere to sit, picking at his food, trying not to think about how maybe he was just the butt of everyone’s joke, and they’d all been playing with him earlier because it was funny for _them_ , not for him.

“Oh, Julian, don’t look like that,” Jadzia said, interrupting Sisko’s brave tale of him versus Dukat’s ass-print on his office chair. “Here, take my seat.”

Julian looked at her gratefully. “Oh, no, it’s okay,” he said, waving a hand quickly. He didn’t want to be squashed between Worf and Nog anyway. “I’m fine standing.”

“Doctor?” Garak hesitated, looking at everyone else, then smiling tentatively at Julian. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind...?”

Garak tilted his head, inviting Julian to his lap.

Julian laughed, assuming Garak was joking.

But nobody else laughed. One by one, they looked at him, wondering why he found the idea so amusing.

Julian’s eyes darted between them. “You— Wait...? You actually think I’d—?”

“Or _would_ you rather stand?” Garak asked.

Julian huffed, head down. “Well, no.” He crept forward, socked feet passing between chairs, hips turned to the side to sneak past Sisko and Kira. “‘Scuse me.”

He stopped at Garak’s knees, then glanced at everyone else again. Sisko had gone back to talking about his office. Everyone listened. Nobody was even looking at Julian.

Julian bit his lip and sat on Garak’s knee, feeling terribly silly. He perched there, tense and uncomfortable, poking at his food and feeling too self-conscious to eat proper bites.

“Light you may be,” Garak murmured privately to Julian, “but my knees would be much happier if you sat on both of them. You’re rather making my left one numb.”

Julian tried shuffling, but found himself taken by the waist and eased towards Garak’s middle. Julian yelped at the touch, then fell apart laughing at once: that sparkly flame ignited inside him again. He hadn’t been able to smother it, and now it was back, he couldn’t quell it or quiet himself; he squirmed in Garak’s lap, tickled mad for no obvious reason. He felt someone take his plate before he could drop it, and he felt Garak hold him close, and felt fingers stroking his hair back from his forehead as he laughed and laughed and lay his head on Garak’s shoulder.

He didn’t know how long he laughed, but voices carried on around him, and sooner or later, he found himself settling into a cozy silence, breathing slowly, tiredly, soft hums floating from him with every exhale. His eyes were stuck shut, most comfortably.

And his arms were around Garak. Garak’s hand was on his back, holding him.

Julian blinked a few times, as doubt stole through him, turning warm gooey happiness to a pinchy cold discomfort in his gut. He sat up tall, schooling his expression neutral and body language relaxed. He took back his plate from Keiko with an awkward yet thankful smile, then ate his jambalaya and buttered flatbread calmly with his fingers, not looking at Garak, pretending _very hard_ that he wasn’t still riled up and desperate for another exciting touch.

He listened to everyone’s stories. But behind his attentive smile, all he could really think about was why on _Earth_ (or off it) he responded to Garak’s touches with _giggles_. Maybe he was oversensitive after everyone else had manhandled him. Maybe he’d been touch-starved and depressed for so long that the slightest hint of friendly contact released a staggering number of endorphins and laughing became inevitable. Maybe the half-certain knowledge that Garak was attracted to him made the contact too emotionally meaningful, and the only way to maintain a friendship was to treat physical affection as a joke.

Maybe all those things were true.

And maybe, in addition, Julian really, really, _really_ liked when Garak touched him.

Damn.

Well, Julian supposed, with a slight tilt of his head, it wasn’t as if anyone here would be surprised. They all seemed to think he liked Garak already.

God, maybe they were right.

Sinking down in guilt and worry, Julian finished off his food and let Miles pass the empty plate down, where Odo collected them all, just waiting for Jake and Garak to finish.

Julian felt a warm hand touch his back as Garak passed his plate down, too. Julian leaned into that hand without a thought, slinging an arm over Garak’s shoulders, resting his cheek on Garak’s forehead ridge. Garak peered up at him, curious to know why his accidental touch had been accepted.

Julian refused to look back.

He smiled when the others smiled, and laughed when they laughed, and listened and nodded when Garak told of his role in all the recent madness. But Julian’s mind was on what would happen once everyone stood up.

In time, they did decide to call it a night – and Julian hopped to his feet. He felt Miles pat his back, and Julian responded with a pat of his own. Jadzia shot him one more apologetic smile, which Julian reflected, letting her know she was forgiven for her doctor-dangling crimes.

Then! Here it was: the moment Julian had been waiting for.

Garak stretched his legs, plodding around to the back of the couch, humming a dull note to himself. He fought back a yawn, probably more tired than anyone after socialising so much. Julian decided he would push his luck anyway, because it seemed a waste not to.

“Garak?” Julian spoke softly, taking Garak’s arm.

“Hm?” Garak looked at him. “Ah. Quite the companion you make, doctor. Once you ceased all your wriggling, that is.”

Julian smiled. “Um. Any chance you could – you know.”

Garak looked unimpressed. “I know many things, doctor, but the end of your woefully unfinished sentence is unfortunately not one of them.”

Julian laughed, chin down. “Pick me up again, would you?” He thrust himself into Garak’s space, lifting a limp Cardassian hand to his waist. “One more time.”

Garak stared at him, confused. “What _is_ this obsession of yours? Have you been so deprived of space turbulence with the miracles of modern technology that you now seek movement on solid ground? Did you parents not _hold_ you enough, doctor? Or have you always secretly dreamed of being a dancer, perhaps.”

“Noo,” Julian growled lightly, trying to snuggle into Garak’s grip. “Just— Just one more time. Please? It’s so much fun.”

Sisko and Kasidy and Kira and probably a bunch more of their friends had stopped to watch, intrigued by this exchange. Julian ignored them, as Garak’s blue eyes were just too sparkly to let attention stray.

Garak gazed at Julian for a while, then sighed, “As you wish, dear doctor. Oh, the things I’ll do for you! The reasons are truly a mystery, even to me.”

“Ohh, I doubt that,” Julian murmured, smiling to himself.

“Pardon me?”

“Hmm, nothing,” Julian said, settling his hands on Garak’s shoulder ridges, squeezing to elicit a surprised hiccup. “Come on, you beastly thing.”

Garak let out a preparatory hum, then with a grunt, he lifted Julian – but not like before; this time he swept both legs leftwards and held him by his lower back and under his knees. Julian flinched in surprise, looking around in alarm, only to laugh anyway, head back, toes curled. “Garak!” he cried, as Garak started to spin him around. “Oh my G— Aaaaah— Hee-hee-heee—”

Around and around they went, Julian relaxing in Garak’s arms, holding the back of the other man’s neck with both hands so he didn’t fall.

This hadn’t been the plan at all; Julian struggled to get his face anywhere near Garak’s, and doing so made Garak’s grip slump. Julian gasped and clenched tight; Garak held his torso closer, letting Julian’s legs go so he could stand before he tumbled.

Julian gathered himself up and peered gently at Garak.

“Does that suffice?” Garak drawled, as if exhausted.

Julian hummed. “Wasn’t... _quite_ what I had in mind.”

“No?” Garak was perplexed. “Doctor, at this point I’m starting to wonder if you’re trying to give me a backache for the sole purpose of getting me to the infirmary for a checkup.”

“Bit of a convoluted plan, but okay,” Julian grinned. “You are due.”

“I can’t think of a better reason why you’re so intent on having me elevate you in such a way. Wouldn’t any of your other friends do?” He gestured to Miles, and Worf, who were tidying the buffet table with Jadzia. “Mr. O’Brien would be more than happy to spin you around, I’m sure.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Miles said, confused. “Don’t drag me into your little... playdate. If you want to get thrown around, Julian, we’ll go to a rodeo – or a fairground _teacup_ ride next time we’re in the holosuites, how about that.”

“No,” Julian complained. “I mean, yes, that sounds good, Miles – but right now? _No_.” He looked at Garak. “Oh, come on, please? One more time. Up high like before.”

Garak was exasperated by that.

But Julian clutched both Garak’s hands in his own, _begging_ , “One more. One more. Properly. Come on. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Garak’s expression softened, turning adoring. “Doctor, you mustn’t doubt that I’ve enjoyed each and every moment of whatever this is. But couldn’t we leave it for some other time? I’m really _quite_ worn out.”

Julian sighed, letting go of Garak’s hands. “Alright. Yes. Yes – sorry. I know. I’m being such a brute to you. Um. Let’s—” He thumbed towards the messy table. “Let’s help out here and then I’ll—”

“Ohhh... what’s one more?” Garak uttered. Crossly, he offered his hands. “If you send me to the infirmary, doctor, I shan’t be speaking to you for a month.”

Julian rolled his eyes, smiling. “You couldn’t last that long without me, Garak.” He pushed up to Garak’s front, inches from his nose, happy to be so close he could smell the wine on his breath.

Julian bit his lip with his grin, heart pounding in anticipation.

Garak sighed, then braced himself. “Ready, doctor?”

Julian nodded, lips licked wet. “Uh-huh.” Oh, his poor heart! It had never beat so hard. He felt it in his fingertips, his vision sparkling with lights.

Garak smiled – and in a rush he lifted Julian with a dancer’s precision; Julian was thrown to the ceiling, released for a moment – he yelped, then thumped back to Garak’s hands and laughed, twirled around like the first time, held by his thighs, his middle pressed to Garak’s chin. Garak’s eyes were gloriously shiny, joy obvious in his expression.

He spun Julian and laughed aloud with him, dancing on and on, letting Julian have as long up there as he could bear to hold him. Julian craned down, trying to reach Garak’s face, but only as he began to slip did he get his chance.

Both hands on Garak’s shoulders, Julian reached a point where he was level with Garak’s forehead, then bent low and smooched him, open-mouthed on the lips. A little moan of want flew from Julian by accident, and the sound was followed by a sigh and a _surge_ of pleasure as Garak grasped him tighter and more intensely than ever. Heads turned into the kiss and they pushed for more, despite Julian feeling Garak’s surprise, each little flinch of shock under their lips, expecting with every huffed breath that Julian had made a mistake in the peak of his excitement and wanted to pull away. But Julian didn’t pull away.

Garak let Julian’s toes touch ground, and Julian sank in for another barrage of deep kisses, their soft moans caught between their lips. Julian’s body was aflame the way it was whenever he giggled, and he felt the very same pleasure: sweet and tingly like the reverberation of a tiny bell inside him. He was tickled from within, and, perhaps inevitably, he fell from the kiss in laughter, chortling against Garak a few times before turning his head and taking another kiss.

He moaned, then set himself free, grinning, biting his plumped-up bottom lip.

Garak was struck silent, his stare glazed with amazement, slightly unfocused. He took a number of seconds to find Julian’s eyes and look back.

Julian gave him a ‘ _well? how was it?_ ’ kind of look, nose nudging closer.

Garak took a small, unsure breath. Then another.

Julian sighed through a smile, taking Garak’s chin in thumb and fingers and giving him another smushy, smoochy kiss. He felt Garak smile under his lips as they dragged.

“Doctor,” Garak said, eventually, after several careful breaths and a discerning look at Julian, “if what you wanted, truly, was to be picked up and spun around, I do think another of your friends could have handled the task with greater stamina. They’ve proved themselves capable, after all.”

Julian frowned. “But—”

“But,” Garak went on, and Julian went quiet, seeing another smile start to creep up Garak’s face, “ _if_ , dear Julian, what you really wanted was to be held... closely?” He took Julian’s waist, nose touching Julian’s twice, bouncing off it, then sinking in so they could kiss once more. Garak breathed himself away, a dastardly spark in his eyes. “If what you wanted was for me to hold you and never let go, you only had to ask.”

Julian smirked, arms slung around Garak’s neck, keeping their noses in contact. “I thought I did ask. _I_ was perfectly clear. You just didn’t understand what I was asking for or why.”

Garak squinted. Then he smiled, head down.

Julian’s gaze chased a nearby movement, and he spied a blank-faced Sisko with his hands on his hips, a gleeful Jadzia, and a mildly bothered yet mildly satisfied Miles over there by the table, watching, while everyone else had turned away, either to give Julian and Garak privacy, or because they were too involved with their own last-minute conversations to notice what the pair had been doing.

Funny, Julian thought. These people carried him and supported him in ways he hadn’t even realised were possible, right down to giving him exactly the right amount of attention. One more pair of eyes and he’d be self-conscious; one less and he’d worry they didn’t care. Come to think of it, he’d probably still be an emotionally-oblivious rambling egotist if it weren’t for all their teasing, too. They did it out of love, that much he knew. The fact he’d come here upset and was about to leave happier than ever was _proof_ they treated him with love whenever he needed it.

With his throat cleared loudly, Julian finally stepped away from Garak, supposing it was time to leave – but his hand remained held, clung to, and tugged back.

Julian smiled, then rolled his eyes and let himself fall back to Garak’s waiting embrace.

They kissed one more time... then once again... then another...

If Julian giggled throughout, it was for a very good reason.

**{ the end }**

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ [reblog art](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190317805685/this-is-me-attempting-to-capture-the-blazing-joy)  
> ☆ [reblog text](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190317875275/the-pick-me-up-party)
> 
> Thank you for reading this, dear space friends! ♥
> 
> Here, [have all my other Garak/Bashir fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=8474&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi) and lose yourself in a cotton-candy nebula of sweetness.
> 
> Elmie x


End file.
